


Teach Me (how to love)

by seojangsuk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, angst maybe, idk where this is going, lets pretend everyone's at Cube, this is pretty much plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojangsuk/pseuds/seojangsuk
Summary: Korean is a hard language, especially when it comes to expressing feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a Yoo Seonho/Lai Guanlin sotry bc i'm a sucker for my byeongari twins  
> Idk how many chapters it'll have, hell i don't even know where i'm going with this but hey i hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> * btw 你很可爱 = You're cute *

Guanlin doesn’t know if he is really determined or just an idiot at this point.

 

Standing in front of CUBE Entertainment’s building, the Taiwanese boy curses his parents for accepting his dream of becoming a famous rapper in South Korea, and as he walks through the heavy glass doors, it hits him hard that he can’t even properly speak Korean yet.

Sure he knows the basics like ‘’ hello, how are you ? ‘’, ‘’ thank you ‘’ and ‘’ I am Lai Guanlin from Taiwan ‘’, but Guanlin saw trainees get kicked out of companies for less than that and frankly, it scares the hell out of him. What if he fails ? How would he be able to go back to Taipei after such a defeat ? How would he be able to look into his parents eyes without feeling like an utter disappointment.

With a suitcase in one hand and a Korean dictionary in the other, Guanlin feels stupid.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin settles pretty fast in his new dorm as no trainees seem to be there yet. Mr. Park, who’s in charge of the Artist Development Department, gave him a free day to settle and familiarize himself with the area. The dorm is pretty small and not so clean, with half made beds and piles of clothes laying on the wooden floor, like the inhabitants of the room left in a hurry. The young boy vaguely recalls Mr. Park talking about ‘’ resting up ‘’ and something about his ‘’ long trip ‘’ but Guanlin is too nervous and excited to just sit there and do nothing, besides, he doesn’t even have his own bed yet.

He also alluded to ‘’ making friends ‘’ but with his broken Korean and the burden that is shyness, the Taiwanese boy isn’t sure how he’ll ever be able to manage building bonds with fellow trainees.

_Maybe he spoke too soon._

 

* * *

 

The first time Guanlin meets Yoo Seonho, the Chinese boy is going to the cafeteria, having nothing better to do and scared he might disturb other trainees if he goes visiting training rooms now. It’s still early and the cafeteria is pretty much deserted except for one boy sitting at the back, not so quietly eating biscuits. Though Guanlin doesn’t really feel hungry yet, the display of cakes and sweets get the better of his stomach.

 

_‘’ You should try the chocolate chip cookies! They’re to die for!! ‘’_

 

Guanlin turns around, startled by the voice and is met by the sight of a shorter and slightly younger looking boy with chocolate chip sticking around his mouth. The trainee is looking at him with the biggest smile on his face as if they were long time friends and Guanlin feels his face heating up.

 

 _‘’ Wh-what ? ‘’_ His accent comes out much thicker than expected and Guanlin feels embarrassed in front of the Korean teenager.

 

 _‘’ Oh uhm you not understand ? ‘’_ The boy tries this time, in a broken English. The Chinese boy can’t help but find him adorable. _‘’ I am Yoo Seonho, Korean trainee. ‘’_

 

Guanlin gives him a small smile and extends his hand to Seonho _‘’ I’m Guanlin. ‘’_

 

* * *

That night, Guanlin is lying down in his assigned bed, window wide open in attempt to fight off the unbearable heat of a summer night in Seoul. Guanlin is sharing his room with 2 other trainees named Daehwi and Samuel who apparently are dating and Seonho, who’s already been planning on a weekly Saturday sleepover although they’ve only known each other for 6 hours now.

He rolls over, now facing the window, his long legs entangled in the sheets and he’s pretty sure he can’t move now.

 

_‘’ Can’t sleep ? ‘’_

 

It takes everything in Guanlin not to scream like a little girl and when he turns around he’s met with the sight of Seonho standing beside his bed, with messy hair and a lazy smile plastered on his face. Guanlin can feel his face heating up for no apparent reason and he’s glad it’s dark enough to cover it.

 

_‘’ Can I climb in? ‘’_

 

Guanlin just shrugs and settles his gaze on the ceiling, laying on his back, trying not to turn as red as a tomato when Seonho lies next to him. They stop talking for awhile, mostly because Guanlin doesn’t know how to be friendly and even if he knew, he wouldn’t know how to be friendly _in korean._

Soon enough though, light snoring can be heard in the room and he doesn’t have to turn around to know Seonho’s sleeping sound in his bed.

The taller boy contemplates whether he should wake him up or not, but decides against it when his eyes lend on the teenager, curled up under the covers although it’s 26° in the room, brown hair all over the place.

 

 _‘’  你很可爱‘’_ Guanlin mumbles, before closing his eyes.

 

Really, he should be weird out by Seonho’s behavior, his excessive friendliness and the worrying fact that he seems so comfortable with Guanlin, whom he just met. But lying down next to the younger trainee, Guanlin feels at ease. And he thinks that maybe, he’s isn’t that much of an idiot after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that what couples do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i completely forget that i wrote this? Yes, yes i have. Am i back with an update and a half-ass apology for sucking at commiting to pretty much everything? Yes, i am. 
> 
> Enjoy~

3 weeks have past since Guanlin settled down in Korea, and, although he has yet to adjust to how different Seoul is compared to Taipei, the teenager feels like he’s been living there his whole life.

He stills struggles with Korean, reading it (romanized) isn’t so difficult but speaking it is a lot more harder than he had imagined, especially since Korean pronunciation is so different from Chinese. Hangul is surprisingly easy to write though, and he now gets why people always say how Chinese is the hardest Asian language to write out of them all.

But perhaps the reason why Guanlin feels so at ease, so at _home_ , is known for his messy brown hair, round glasses and cheeky grin, but if anyone asks, the Taiwanese boy will deny it with every fiber of his body.

Despite the language barrier and the aura of awkwardness that seems to follow him around at all times, Guanlin managed to hit it off pretty well with his two other roommates, Samuel and Daehwi, who, when they aren’t busy making out in the practice room for everyone to see, are really friendly and fun to hang out with. Especially Samuel who understands homesickness better than anyone, after living his home back in America to pursue his dream of becoming an idol in South Korea. Guanlin can’t begin to imagine how hard it must have been on him and how much the younger must miss home. At least Guanlin didn’t have to leave Asia, and China was always an hour and a half flight away if he ever missed home too much. But Samuel always talks about how it was the best decision he’s ever made and how he wouldn’t have met and fallen in love with Daehwi if he had given up, so Guanlin isn’t worried about him.

 It’s only been 3 weeks, but Guanlin and Seonho already have a reputation of being attached to the hip at any time; at the cafeteria, Seonho shamelessly stuffing his face with a disapproving Guanlin sitting across him. In the practice room with a lazy Seonho, laying on his stomach, scrolling through social medias while Guanlin presses him to get up and practice. Even in the middle of the night back at the dorm, snuggled up against each other, although Guanlin doesn’t remember Seonho falling asleep in his bed in the first place.

 

* * *

 It’s actually one of those mornings where Guanlin wakes up, sheets sticking to his legs, air unbearably hot despite sleeping with the windows wide open once again. Guanlin guesses it doesn’t help having a mop of brown hair and skinny limbs clinging to his side like a koala to a tree branch, and the older feels too suffocated to let Seonho have his way once again. He carefully rolls over and tries to suppress his giggle when the younger boy lets out a snore. The sun is already shining bright outside and his roommates are nowhere to be seen. It’s Saturday today which means they have the day off to do whatever. Guanlin recalls Daehwi talking about going shopping because he ‘’ absolutely _need_ heart-shaped sunglasses for the summer ‘’ and the Taiwanese wonders if Seonho’s gonna drag him to the ice cream parlor once again, because there’s this new flavor he really wants to try even though he’s gonna order the same flavor he always takes in the end because _‘’ better safe than sorry’’_.

 Guanlin lies on his back and wonders if he should wake Seonho up or let him sleep a little more. It’s only 9:14am, and they could both need the rest after a long week of intense training. Then again, Guanlin knows Seonho doesn’t like waking up too late on their day off because there’s always so much he wants to do and ‘’ 24 hours is not enough to have fun ‘’.

Luckily, he’s saved from his dilemma by a groggy Seonho rising up next to him, glasses sliding off his nose and _-wait, did he actually fall asleep with his glasses on?_

 _‘’ -time is it? ‘’_   Guanlin shifts to answer him and, really, he shouldn’t have because Seonho looks way too cute right now with his hair sticking to his forehead and his t-shirt _(or is that Guanlin’s ?)_ hanging off his thin shoulders, and Guanlin has this weird urge to hug his friend.

 _'' 9:20am ‘’_   The Taiwanese boy doesn’t think much of it though and brushes his weird thoughts off, blaming it on his sleepy state and the unbearable heat making it even harder for his brain to fully function.

  _‘’ Should we go get ice cream for breakfast ? ‘’_

 

* * *

 

Walking down the street, hands in his pockets, Guanlin listens to Seonho happily babbling about what they should do today. After lazing around for a bit in Guanlin’s bed, they decided to go to Hongdae, because the place is pretty cheap and the sun is shining too bright to stay locked in their dorm. Guanlin isn’t a huge fan of shopping really, he doesn’t get what’s so entertaining about roaming around in the same shop for 45 minutes, but there’s this Chinese place that opened a few days ago and Guanlin is dying for some Ma Po Tofu. Guanlin is suddenly broke out of his thoughts by Seonho dragging him in a Nike store, almost knocking over his iced green tea in the process.

 _''_   _I think we should get matching shoes. ‘’_ Guanlin chokes on his straw, _ma_ _-_ _matching shoes? Isn’t that what couples do?_ _‘’ I mean, we’re known to be the inseparable duo! It’d be fun right? ‘’_

 Guanlin, tries, really tries, to suppress the blush spreading on his cheeks at the thought of Seonho and him doing anything _lover-like_ and if the younger notices anything, he’s ready to blame it on the heat with body and soul.

  _‘’ Wo-wouldn’t that give others weird ideas about us? ‘’_ Damn it. He stuttered.

 ' _’ Who cares Linnie! Samuel and Daehwi bought matching hoodies earlier… Aren’t we close enough to do it too? ‘’_

  _We met 3 weeks ago?_ But even in Guanlin’s mind it sounds like a lame excuse. Although he’ll never admit it to the smaller male, Guanlin is very grateful for having Seonho in his life. Moving from Taipei to Seoul was way harder than he thought it’d initially be, especially without knowing if his dream would ever lead him anywhere. But Seonho, with his bright smile and worrying excessive friendliness, managed to make him feel less alone in a matter of days.

The Taiwanese boy turns his head to look at the younger, wondering if he isn’t just messing with him and _oh no, he’s giving up the puppy eyes._

 _'' I don’t care what others might think, I just wanna do it so we came share something together too! ‘’_ Seonho raises his voice a little louder, trying to emphasize his point. _I mean it isn’t weird that I wanna feel closer to my hyung, right?_

 Guanlin looks down to the younger male, not failing to notice the tint of pink coloring Seonho’s cheeks. So it really _is_ that hot in here uh?

 _'' Nevermind ‘’_ Seonho smiles . _‘’ I didn’t mean to embarrass you. ‘’_ He puts down the single sneaker on the shelf. _‘’ Let’s go get ice cream. ‘’_ and turns around, so the older wouldn’t see the look of hurt and disappointment written all over his face.

 Guanlin pauses, looking down at the shoe Seonho was holding just seconds ago. Does Seonho think he’s ashamed of him ? The teenager feels like an idiot for reacting the way he did, damn his heart for making him so nervous of, _of what exactly ?_

  _‘’ Are you coming or not? ‘’_ Seonho presses, waiting in front of the shop, a small smile playing on his lips. Guanlin smiles back, seems like they’re okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING RIP ME, DOES THIS STORY EVEN HAVE A PLOT??


End file.
